vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Matador (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Matador is a demon of the Fiend clan. Being born from or are various forms of death materalized, usally bringing death and destruction to the world they're apart of. Matador also played in a minor role in Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne. Being a trial for Demi-Fiend prepared by Lucifer to make the ultimate demon that can change the tides of the Lawful and Chaotic war Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Matador Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Innaplicable, Is a natural resident of the Expanse which transcends space and time Classification: Demon, Fiend Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely and the act of trying to kill demons was said to be as pointless as pummeling the air or slashing the seas), Regeneration (High-Godly. Demons can regenerate from being erased from nonexistence alongside the multiverse), Acausality (Matador dosen't perceive time linearly, being unnaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Demons are the embodiment of various phenomena\ideals ect), Non-Corporeal (As a demon Matador is not a physical entity and is comprised of pure information and data), Self-Sustancence (Type 1 and 2. Matador does not require sustanence such as nutrients and oxygen due to being a non-physical entity), Empowerment (Demons can have their power increased by agreement with their ideals, faith in them, ect), Quantum Manipulation, Invisibility, Spatial Manipulation,Pocket Reality Manipulation (All demons can create Decoherence Fields, and are naturally invisible and uninteractable with by humans), Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality Negation (1 and 9. Demons can kill entities like Stars in their entirety, who exist as pure data beyond and independant of their physical forms), Conceptual Destruction Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Demons cans embody concepts such as souls and nothingness and completely destroy one another), Healing Negation (Damage inflicted by demons can only be healed by added spiritual power), Power Amplification Resurrection, and also via Energy Manipulation (Demons can revive each other by lending energy, making them come back much stronger than before. Can also revive his ally with full vitality), Sealing (All demons have the capacity to seal one another), Possession, Corruption (Demons can posses humans to various degrees, from cohabiting to completely taking over their soul, turning them into demons themselves), Resistance to Empathy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Demons such as Matador can resist lesser outputs of Zelenin's song. Which wipes away free will and any thought that is negative to God, to the point they are no different then slaves. And since they are naturally apart of the Expanse demons are immune to things such as Aether Jars, which due to being filled with limitless thoughts\faiths\beliefs\strong emotions ect can easily corrupt a human), Petrification, Transmutation, Data Manipulation, Corruption (Demons are immune to curvier syndrome, which is corrupt data that turns anything that it comes in contact with into stone. And can quickly break of being turned into flies or other animals), Absorption and Fusion (Demons naturally exist as apart of the Expanse which consumes everything it comes into contact with, including the multiverse itself), Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation and other abilities Matador himself is capable of using, being able to overpower other demonic powers with sheer force. Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Is comaprable to demon gods like Loki who have entire universes as lesser aspects of themselves) Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon Matador is a native of the expanse, which transcends space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Can lift other powerful demons) Striking Strength: Universe Level+ (Can other kill powerful demons with ease) Durability: Universe Level+ (Took multiple attacks from Demi-Fiend) Stamina: Infinite (Demons can act as a source of inexhaustible energy and can fight to the brink of deatha as if they weren't damaged at all) Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: His sword: Espada Intelligence: At least extremely high (Has some cosmic awareness of reality, such as the cycle of death and rebirth the Amala Universe) Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: